moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
The Tempest Born Company
Note: This page is a work in progress. The Tempest Born Company (colloquially The Tempest Born) was a company-for-hire guild that focused on contracts of any sort, so long as said tasks do not betray a previous client or run crossways with local law and jurisdiction, or conflict with basic morality. From entertainment, crowd control and trading to protection, healing, and paid manual labor, the Tempest Born Company accepted all walks of life, so long as they were law-abiding individuals with only one goal: to provide assistance and support to not just the Alliance or Horde, but to all of Azeroth. After a period of time, the Company dismantled all going their separate ways. Background Ranks Keeper of the Storm The Keeper of the Storm colloquially referred to as the guild master, is the highest rank within The Tempest Born Company. Although the Keeper holds the ultimate authority to make decisions, the Tempest Born prefers to function more-so as a council as opposed to the opinion and interests of one individual. The Keeper of the Storm consults the Tempests (officers) before making decisions concerning the representation and direction of the Company. The founder and original Keeper were Dartan Roe; however, he has recently resigned from his position to travel the worlds on a spiritual sojourn. Before doing so, Dartan passed the title of authority to the current Keeper, Ollanius Eirian. Tempest The Tempest, or the officer, is the second highest rank within the guild. Despite the rank being a subordinate to the Keeper of the Storm, the Tempests are senior members who consult the Keeper as a council, with the best interests of both the guild and its members, in mind. For a list of officers and how to contact them, see List of Authority. Stormborn The Stormborn are veteran members that have remained loyal and consistent in their affiliation with The Tempest Born Company. Although the Stormborn has no authority over the Zephyr and Gale members, they are revered among their peers for their dedication to the banner and are a testament to the faithful and lionhearted atmosphere that is the Tempest Born. Zephyr Although the Zephyr rank is not the lowest, they still have quite a ways to go before they reach the promotion to Stormborn. The position of Zephyr is for those who have been in The Tempest Born Company for a fairly short amount of time but have participated in enough events and guild-affiliated activities to be considered as more than just 'acquaintances'. Gale The Gale rank is home to the newest additions to the Tempest Born, but are respected no less than any other position. Gales are considered fledgling members and are deeply encouraged by others - particularly the Tempests - to socialize on and off the clock, and to foster friendships with the clients they serve. Associates Events, Campaigns, and Projects Out of Character Information List of Authority Former Guild Master Former Military Officer Former Civilian Officer PVP/PVE Guild Rules Code of Conduct Links Website URL: http://tempestborn.enjin.com/ Gallery Category:Alliance Guilds Category:Organizations Category:Grand Alliance Category:Mercenary Organizations